Fear Is Our Tradition
by Kuromaru Getsuga
Summary: Just another Ao no Exorcist fan fiction I made. It is mostly about three demons joining True Cross with a mission from satan to monitor Shura, Rin, and Yukio. I'm planning to add more to it but at the moment I am writing several other fanfics and well this was already On my computer and well I apologize right away if it seems long.


Fear is Our Tradition

(Ao no Exorcist Fan fiction)

~Prologue~

"Brother, tell me what is on your mind this time?" The green haired demon asked curiously popping a piece of candy in his mouth. A mysterious man sipped tea, grinning darkly at his younger brother Amaimon. "It appears father has sent two new 'students' and one 'teacher' to our wonderful school." Mephisto sang mockingly. "Why the air quotes around teacher and student?" Amaimon blinked still not changing his bored expression. "In due time sweet brother of mine. As of right now you have more important things to worry about. Go pay a visit to Kyoto; I want you to research the Suguros. Oh and don't be stopping to sight see either." It was too late Amaimon had taken his snacks and headed straight out the door to Kyoto. The overly dressed demon sighed as he watched Amaimon skip down the street. "Now then, I better get the paperwork done before they get here."

~Chapter One Gen Sataoshi~

Being sent to an Exorcist cram school isn't exactly a demon's cup of tea. Especially if you and your annoying siblings have to tag along, there's my vexing big brother who is supposedly good enough to pose as a teacher. Ookami Sataoshi is his doncical name; you guessed it demon king of the wolves. He's 21 years old, has unusual white hair and piercing yellow slitted eyes (Yeah and slightly pointed demon ears, fangs, claws, and a wolf tail hidden in his shirt). Calm and collected kind of guy, nothing much really bothers him. Then there's my little sister Ryouko Sataoshi, talk about a stubborn fifteen-year-old pain in the ass. (Ow! Hey no punching Ryouko!) She's a bit of a shorty and a rebel, she rather have scissors shoved in her ears before she gave up her combat boots. (I just said no punching! I don't care if you don't want to be called short that hurt.) She has black hair unlike Ookami, and storm gray eyes. As for me, I'm sixteen, not as tall as Ookami but certainly not as short as Ryouko. I have black hair with silver tips and blue eyes.

Angrily walking beside my siblings, I huffed, with my hands jammed into my pant pockets. "Why did father send you two with me?" Ryouko scowled at me as if what I said was the stupidest thing she has ever heard. "We each have our own objective or did your small brain forget that already?" I returned the glare quickly. "No I remember I gather information on Yukio Okumura, you follow Rin Okumura, and Ookami follows around Shura Kirigakure. " "Both of you stop fighting, I'll meet you two in demonology class. Until then stick to your orders and nothing else." With that, he disappeared leaving us alone in the halls of True Cross academy. "Just great we have to do all the work while he goes and plays teacher for the day." "Stop complaining Gen and hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

-A few minutes later in class-

A young looking teacher with glasses smiled at us as soon as we entered the classroom. "Hello, you must be the students Sir Pheles informed me about. I am your teacher Yukio Okumura, you may sit where you like." He nodded towards the desks. Right away Ryouko took a seat next to a boy who must have been Rin Okumura because he looked similar to Yukio. I looked around for a good spot to ignore the lectures, there were two seats in the back by a weird kid with a puppet, an empty seat by a boy with skunk like hair, and an empty chair next to a girl with dark purple hair. I thought for a few moments and decided to sit next to the girl with eyebrows that reminded me of a Shiba Inu. She stared icily at me as I took a seat, I just calmly lay back in my chair propping my feet on the table. "Get your filthy feet off the table moron." She growled pushing my feet away. I rolled my eyes at her but took them off anyway. I knew right away that this stupid school and me weren't going to get along well.

~Chapter Two Ookami Sataoshi~

I really don't feel like starting from the beginning so how about I just explain where we last saw me? While Ryouko and Gen were off to class I headed silently down the halls straight to the principle's office where I was certain to find Mephisto Pheles, the guy who ran this whole place. After what seemed like hours of walking I finally stumbled upon a large door with an "Office" sign hanging on the silver doorknob. I took a deep breath and swung the door open revealing an overly decorated office with a pink and white color scheme. Mephisto Pheles himself sat at his chair, hands folded with a devilish grin spread across his pale face. "Ah! Sataoshi-san! How've you been?" The purple haired demon clasped his hands together. "You're getting a little off track don't you think Sir Pheles? Now about my assignment." Mephisto's expression turned to a more serious one. "Right, what questions do you have?" I locked my eyes with his. "Shura Kirigakure the one who has mastered every possible meister there is, she's no traitor and I thought she was following your orders. So why order me to keep an eye on her? Better yet why is my order the only one from you while my siblings received theirs directly from Satan himself? What are you exactly planning here Mephisto?"

The clownish demon smirked coldly. "Miss Kirigakure is indeed following the orders of both me and the Vatican, I am still unsure where her loyalties truly lie. As for your siblings I have no clue what father is up to. His decisions aren't always so clear. I assure you I am just as surprised as you are, now is there anything else I can do for you?" I shook my head and went to head out the door when suddenly the large wooden door swung open smacking me directly in the face. "Oi! Mephisto, you called? This better not be one of yer stupid drinking parties I'm up for the free booze but I don't like yer hands going anywhere near me got it?" A busty woman with fiery hair tied into a long ponytail, purple eyes, revealing clothes, and a large open trench coat stepped in eyeing us both. "Eh? Did you start the party already Mephy?" She blinked at me; I slowly felt my eye twitching. Who the hell did this girl think she slammed? "Actually this is your assistant seeing that you fail to come to school on time, slack off, and tend to skip some classes to drink beer by the fountain. This is—"I quickly cut Mephisto off before he could reveal my true name, if anyone knew my first name they'd quickly link my title as demon king. "The name is Yuya Satoshi." She smiled slightly. "I'm Shura Kirigakure but none of that formal crap please." I nodded in response. "Alright then." I almost felt bad for spying on her; I knew well that Mephisto had something else in mind other than information. Somehow our missions were all linked, as if there's one missing piece of data we share but hasn't been given yet, whatever it was something certainly didn't feel right. "Come on I'll show you where the classroom is." She smiled briefly and headed down the halls occasionally stopping to make sure I was behind her. This teacher thing didn't seem so bad.

~Chapter 3 Ryouko Sataoshi~

Great of course I have to be the last one to write, look morons I don't really have the patience for this crap so bare with me a bit. I was having absolutely no trouble focusing on my target. Though it still isn't clear to me why in Ghenna would Satan want me to track this joke of a demon. He was a total moron with no attention span what so ever and no noticeable talents. He wasn't worth my time fussing over about. Killing him wont be so hard, all I would have to probably do is take some sukiyaki put it in and cage and BINGO one son of Satan ready to slaughter. Too bad I didn't bring any cages with me. I didn't realize I was starring at him until Rin looked over at me and smiled. I quickly looked away trying to hide the pinkish color starting to show on my cheeks. Stupid idiot is getting the wrong idea!

"Excuse me, my name is Rin Okumura nice to meet—" That's all I let him say before snapping. "I don't care." Crossing my arms over my chest, I blew a small strand of black hair out of my face. Get a grip on yourself girl! I shook my head and tried to tune back to what the teacher was saying. I smirked to myself, this puny human school wont be anything but rubbish when I get done with it. I chuckled out loud, which must have gotten the teacher's attention because he turned to me with a small smile similar to his brother's. "Miss Sataoshi would you like to answer the next problem?" My face turned crimson in embarrassment, stupid ass calling me out like that. Of course Gen was sitting there snickering at me. I huffed and stood up facing him straight in the face and glared. "No I wouldn't Moley-four eyes and I couldn't care less about your useless class." Yukio's left eye twitched slightly but he kept his cool. "I'm sorry to hear that, but you still have to listen seeing that I'm the teacher and you are the student." That made my blood boil; I hate it when people tell me what to do especially this nerd. "No, I wont listen keep your stupid—" Suddenly a hand pulled me down to my seat gently. I blinked and traced the hand back to Rin.

He grinned at me again making me turn away from his annoying face. "Fine." I muttered settling down and trying not to think too much about how his hand was so warm on my shoulder—Stop it! Just stop it Ryouko get a hold of yourself and focus! I sank back into my chair unhappily. I really hate school.

~Chapter four Curtain Calls~

Seeing my little sister get in trouble with the teacher was pretty amusing, not to mention the scene she just caused priceless.

After Yukio's class we headed towards demonology where Ookami said he'd meet us. Walking with Ryouko quietly, we stepped into a gym-like class with giant frog looking demons were chained below. "I dare you to go touch one Ryouko-chan." I smirked at her teasingly. "So mature Gen." She rolled her eyes at me and stood next to Rin again. Apparently Rin was getting the wrong idea because he gave Ryouko a small wink, which made her blush and look away angrily. I shrugged and looked around for my brother. I spotted him with a woman who had the boobs the size of a baby cow each; I mean we're talking major knockers here. (Ryouko! If you keep hitting me on the head I'll get brain damage. Oh ha-ha I do so have a brain. ) "Hey um, Sensei bigboobs?" I raised my hand determined to get her attention. The woman turned to me with an irritated expression, unlike Yukio; she didn't try to hide it. "What was that silvertips? Ya looking for a fight ya stupid brat?!" I blinked back at her. "No, but I was wondering if I can go and poke one of those frog thingies." Ookami pinched the bridge of his nose. "I apologize Shura-san that's my younger brother he's not too bright, Ryouko look after him." Ryouko huffed, and dragged me towards Rin and the girl with the weird eyebrows. "So what are we doin' today Sensei?" The skunk haired boy, Ryuji 'Bon' Suguro, asked quietly.


End file.
